friendsfandomcom-20200222-history
The One With A Chick And A Duck
"The One With A Chick And A Duck" is the twenty-first episode of the third season of Friends, which aired on April 17, 1997. Plot After watching the news, Joey decides to adopt a baby chick for Chandler. Chandler is not too crazy about the chick until he spends an entire day taking care of it. He then lashes out with Joey, much like a married couple does, about how Joey's not spending enough time with the chick and that its arrival is only the cause of a lot of fighting between the two. Chandler resolves to take the chick back, but not only fails to return her (because he finds out that they would kill her if nobody else is willing to adopt here), but also comes home with a fully-grown duck. At the Moondance diner, Monica has to start working on roller blades, so she practices with Phoebe and Rachel outside the coffee house. Monica slips and falls on Rachel, who hurts her ribs. Pete, returning from Japan, brings Monica some hotel toiletries and some huge news for her - he wants her to be the head-chef at his new restaurant. Monica literally falls off at the news, slipping off her roller blades. However, she is reluctant to work at his restaurant because she fears he's doing this out of love for her, but he blows her off by telling her he met someone else. Phoebe hears the whole conversation between Monica and Pete, and deducts that Pete made up the woman because he's still in love with Monica. Pete makes her promise not to tell Monica, which promise she keeps. After inspecting the kitchens, Monica accepts the job but as she hugs Pete, he tries to catch the scent of her hair. Monica works out that he still loves her (which he soon reveals to her) and rejects the job. Pete doesn't let her go without a kiss. However, Monica soon discovers that a kiss is all it takes to start looking at Pete in a totally different light. The two share a passionate kiss, beginning their relationship. Ross obtains a part in a panel for the Discovery Channel, and he's really excited about it. He keeps asking the guys for advice on what he should wear, with mixed criticism. When he sees Rachel in pain due to the fall from Monica, he helps her get ready for the dinner she has with her work colleagues. When it turns out that Rachel is in too much pain to go anywhere, he takes her to the hospital, cancelling his appearance on the Discovery Channel in the process. He doesn't tell Rachel of this until after their hospital visit, but when he does, Rachel tells him that it's the sweetest thing he's done. Ross tells her to get some sleep. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Greene Courteney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Jon Favreau - Pete Becker James Michael Tyler - Gunther Crew Directed By: Michael Lembeck Written By: Chris Brown Quotes Monica: Can you believe he just offered me a restaurant? Rachel: What a jerk. You want me to kick his ass? Monica: This has been my dream since I got my first Easy-Bake oven and opened Easy Monica's Bakery. Trivia *At the beginning of the episode Gunther brings Rachel a cocoa outside of Central Perk, even though it's against the rules. In The One With Frank Jr. Gunther sends Rachel outside to get the cup Phoebe had outside. Of course, since Gunther is in love with Rachel, it can be assumed that if he would break the rules for anybody, it would be for Rachel. *When Joey exclaims "Oh my!" when he sees Monica and Rachel on the pavement, this is a callback to "The One With The Evil Orthodontist" when he said the same thing first when he saw Rachel and Mindy and later Rachel and Monica hugging. *The Magna Doodle in this episode shows a cartoon face. *When Joey brings Chandler the chick and cuddles it in his arms, Chandler exclaims "easy Lennie". This is a reference to the Nobel-Prize winning novel Of Mice and Men, written by John Steinbeck, where Lennie has an obsession over soft objects and unintentionally kills small animals by stroking them too hard. *This is the last appearance of the diner in the show; Monica quits her job there to work at Pete's restaurant. *Before asking the guys which suit he should wear, he enters Monica and Rachel's apartment wearing a white suit, where upon the girls make jokes such as him looking like a riverboat captain, Colonel Sanders and the inventor of the cotton gin. * Ross accompanies Rachel to the hospital instead of going to the museum. At that time Joey and Chandler are in their apartment the entire evening and either one could have gone with Rachel. This means that Ross was not only concerned with Rachel's safety, but actually chose to be with her instead of appearing on TV. Also Rachel asks Ross to not only help her get ready but also to accompany her to the hospital. These actions on the part of Ross and Rachel show they still have feelings for each other. * Rachel playfully nudging Ross with her foot is recalled in The One Where Chandler Can't Cry '' when they nudge each other with their foot after he breaks up with Jill. * The radiator in the hallway has moved to under the little window at the top of the stairs. It was previously by the step. * The chick takes a dump right after Chandler turns off the TV after watching Yasmine Bleeth in it. Goofs *At the beginning of the episode, Phoebe and Rachel push Monica on rollerskates back and forth. Phoebe, having suggested rollerscating at the restaurant earlier, shouldn't be surprised when Monica says that it was a suggestion from a customer. *Ross tells Rachel he never wore the white suit while they were going out but he ''has ''worn a white suit, though not a bow tie, when they were dating last season. *At the beginning of the episode, Phoebe gives Monica a push on her rollerskates and then the scene was cut to Gunther giving Rachel a mug of cocoa. At this point, Monica is about to crash into Rachel, but as the angle changes, it was shown that Phoebe was giving Monica a push for a second time. *When Ross came to ask Joey and Chandler which suit was the better he was holding the brown one with his right and the blue one in his left hand. But in the next scene, the brown one was in the left and the blue one in the right. ''Right before the camera cuts away, it looks like Ross was about to swap them over as one is still in the suit cover. *Rachel asks Ross to do her eye makeup for her but in a later episode, Ross tells the gang that she doesn't like anything near her eye. Ross also accidentally pokes Rachel in the eye with the makeup brush but it's not clear if this was in the script. ** Rachel already had a great looking makeup before asking Ross for help. *In the tag scene, Joey and Chandler put the chick in the bath, but it's still able to chirp even though it is supposed to be under water. *When Joey comes in with the shoebox containing the chick, it looks like a normal box. But when Joey takes the lid off, we can see the chick's entire body. The chick must be elevated by something in the box. *When Monica is coming toward Pete in the first scene in the restaurant, a mat is visible for Monica to fall on later. *When Ross goes and sits out in the hallway with the duck, in the bottom right corner you can see where the set's hallway floor stops and the cement of the behind the scenes begins. *After Joey gives Chandler the chick, Chandler spends an entire day taking care of her. When Joey comes in from work, he is wearing a black shirt with blue, yellow, and red stripes and Chandler is wearing a green shirt. They talk about the chick and end up deciding they can't keep her anymore. Chandler tells Joey that he'll take the chick back to the store the next day. The next time we see them, Chandler and Joey are wearing the same shirts that they were wearing in the previous scene, but Joey says, "I thought you were going to take her back to the store today," implying it is the next day. However, when Chandler punishes the duck by sending it to the hallway, Ross and Rachel are on their way back in from the hospital and Chandler asks how Ross' thing went, which causes Ross to have to explain to Rachel what he gave up that night to take her to the hospital, so it is still the same day and not actually the next one when Chandler tried to take the chick back. * At the end of the episode Ross leaves Rachel's apartment without his 2 suits he earlier left on the hanger. ''He's probably thinking about how much he regrets his actions after their fight and the sad glance into each other's eyes before he tells Rachel to get some sleep. '' * Joey learns about the chicks from a News Story, but when he calls the number to get one he says he was watching a commercial. * After Ross tells her "you can't look fat in a x-ray", Rachel is seen to say something but there's no audio. * When Phoebe is talking to Chandler about the Suggestion Box and his Topless Suggestion, she dips her finger in the can and raises her hand to her mouth. When the angle changes, her hand is back in the can and she repeats the movement. External links * The One with the Chick and the Duck at the Internet Movie Database Episode Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Friends Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes